


Frog Date

by swordPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has ended and everyone might die, so might as well call it a date, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Homestuck fic I ever wrote, so I thought I might as well put it up here first as well. Silly little quick thing.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

TG: hey thats the last one right?  
GG: yep! that is if i counted all of the frogs right  
GG: there are so many copies of the same ones its hard to get it straight @@  
TG: its probaby the right amount  
TG: since im going to take them from you now  
TG: and send them to your past self  
TG: if it wasnt right then you wouldnt have gotten the right number in the first place  
TG: and that wouldnt make any fucking sense  
TG: well  
TG: either that or well end up in a doomed timeline and die  
GG: oh nooooooo!! :(  
TG: but im sure that its the right amount so no worries  
TG: were cool  
GG: 8) so cool  
TG: so see you soon

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

Jade only had a moment to stare at the words "see you soon" before there was a knock at the door. Stupid lousy goddamn timetravelling cool kids.

She scrambled up to answer it, and there he was, standing there in the red-sleeved shirt and black jeans, with his hands in his pockets. "Sup."

She couldn't help the grin from forming on her mouth. "Hi Dave," she greeted him back.

"So you going to hand those frogs over now?" he asked her as he walked in.

She pouted at the question. "Straight to business already?" she complained. It would be nice if her good friend that she only met in person for the first time today would actually spare some of his apparently endless time to hang out with her some more!

"I should deliver the frogs," he answered her, "we'll have plenty of time to chat and hang and stuff when we are catching the frogs and shit."

"Wait..." Jade's eyes opened up wide as her brain processed this information. "...You mean you are going to do that with me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why the fuck not?" he shrugged.

"Well, don't you have your own quest on your planet to do? At least I don't think you've done that yet?" she questioned. She couldn't actually be sure, there were so many Daves all at once.

"Nah. It's probably dumb and unimportant. Who the fuck cares?" he commented. "I'm going to stay here with you awhile. Now will you hand the frogs over or what? I know I'm going back to the past, so it doesn't matter on that end, but the sooner you give them, the sooner we can start the next part."

"Right." Jade pulled the frog cards out of her sylladex and handed them over. Then Dave captchalogued them into his. The cards contained many copies of the same frogs, at different points of their personal timelines, so that they grew up over many repetitions of the same hours. It was confusing when she tried to think about it too hard, but Dave seemed to act like it was deliriously simple. She guessed it was for him.

He brought out his Time Tables and disappeared back to the past where he gave them to her in the first place, not too long after the first one's successful creation. Moments later, he was back again, and put the Tables away.

"So I guess we can go and talk and hang out and catch frogs and stuff now," Dave stated, but just sort of stood there awkwardly for a bit.

She looked at him seriously for a moment. What they were about to do seemed like something out of a silly, fun childhood memory, but its purpose was serious and important. And lots of serious things were happening and people were dying and there was a big chance they might not make out out of this alive themselves. Maybe there was still a last ditch chance to have some semblance of a teenage life before it might be all over.

"Dave..." she started hesitantly. "This might sound stupid, and you can forget I ever said it if you want, but..." she turned away from him in embarrassment, "do you think we can maybe consider this a...date?"

There was a beat of silence before Dave spoke, "Why would we need to date for?" The words stung until he continued, "It's not like anyone might die before we have all kinds of crazy fucking chances to do those kinds of things later. Like, no one has any crazy suicide missions and there are no stab-happy murderers running around. That would be crazy."

"..."

"Yeah, we can call it a date."

Jade smiled brightly at him once more, like a light going on in his darkly shaded world.

"One moment!" she announced suddenly and ran off. Dave started to follow her, but she shouted back at him, "Stay here!"

"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath, but stayed put.

It was somewhat annoying waiting and not knowing how long she'd be gone or what she was doing. He considered time travelling to the future, but without knowing when she'd be back, it was a stupid idea. Better to just wait it out.

When she returned, she was wearing that shimmery black and green strapless dress she'd made during her alchemy session. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her.

"Damn Jade," he said, not being able to peel his eyes away from her. "You do know we are just going to go catch some frogs, right? It's not some candlelight dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," she answered softly, "I was saving this for a special occasion, but I don't really know that I ever will get one more special than this."

Dave considered the value of joking about their future being totally safe, and decided it wasn't the right thing to say to her at the moment. Those types of dark jokes were funny and all, but looking at Jade now made him believe it wasn't the appropriate thing to say right now.

"You look beautiful," he said instead. Much more appropriate.

Jade blushed and her mouth opened in shock. "...Dave...I...." she stumbled over words for awhile before finally saying, "Thank you." She rubbed her pink cheeks, attempting to somehow make them less hot.

"You're welcome," Dave responded, finally looking away from his long stare session. "Now let's go hunt down some frogs."

 

==>

 

"So maybe we can have that fancy dinner after all," Dave announced. Jade looked over to him, to see him holding up a frog by the legs, a questioning look on her face. "Frog legs are fancy right?"

She grimaced. "Ew, Dave. Ew."

"Your loss," Dave continued, keeping his expression even, "I could have dissected that frog up good."

Jade's frown deepened. "Dave, that is so gross. As if frog legs weren't bad enough, you didn't have to use the word _dissect_. I don't need the grossest part of biology to be associated with food."

"But you did say it was gross food," Dave pointed out. "Also, biology is cool. Much cooler than cooking anyway. Science rules. Didn't you learn that? This is basic stuff."

Jade's expression turned back up to a grin. "Wait, am I actually hearing this? Is Dave Strider slipping to me that he likes science and not sports or whatever cool kids are supposed to like?"

She thought she could actually see the moment his mask went all the way back up.

"What? No. I am basically all about sports. You remember I'm from Texas, right? You basically cannot have a single social interaction there without knowing all about sports. I am an expert at sports."

Jade recalled that just like herself and their other friends, Dave had never once mentioned friends outside of their circle, or ever seemed to go anywhere socially. Her expression dropped again.

"No," Dave pointed at her as he spoke. "You see that expression you are having right there? You don't need to voice that thought. We were doing so well. I can know who I am, and if you can catch onto that, that's fantastic, but we don't need to talk about it. We can talk about some bullshit and we can both know what we mean and that's cool. I know what I mean, and you can know what I mean, but you don't need to say what I mean because we both know what I mean.”

"O-okay," Jade stuttered a bit, unsure.

"You're actually pretty good at this, Jade," he gave her. "You get me, yet still accept my bullshit. That's pretty awesome of you."

"I guess. I just think it's sorta funny."

"Yeah, that's the point."

She smiled again. "For the record, I think you are actually cool for real."

"What the fuck?" A single eyebrow rose higher above the frame of his shades. "You lost me here. Either you ascended to a higher level of bullshit than I've previously thought you capable, or you just told me you think a weird, socially awkward science nerd that ironically pretends to be a complete tool is cool. Please explain."

Jade giggled for several seconds before answering. "I thought you weren't going to say that sort of thing out loud?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, but you are complete fucking mystery to me right now. I demand an explanation."

"Well, I think the fake cool stuff isn't actually cool. I mean, you faking it is, because it's funny, but like...if you were serious, it wouldn't be?" She tilted her head a bit and put a finger to her mouth a moment before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is you are cool because you are not cool, maybe sort of like how you say things are awesome because they are ironic?"

"Okay, I can get that. Even if you have strange taste."

Jade giggled again. "So you are stuck with being cool, Mr. Cool Guy."

Dave laughed, and Jade beamed at him. "You should smile and laugh more often, Dave! It looks good and is good for you!"

He immediately stopped short at the comment, and she pouted at him. "Awww. Don't be like that."

She recovered, quickly, though, and suddenly latched herself onto his arm. "This is fun. I'm having fun with you, Dave." She paused a moment. "I sort of feel bad for having fun with you in the middle of all that's happened and probably will happen, though."

"Nah," Dave responded. "We are doing some dire ass shit stuff that needs doing, so it's fine. Also I've seen a bit more of the future, and while a lot of stuff goes down, we'll be alright." He dropped his voice even lower than it was already and added, "Thanks to you and John, that is."

"What? I couldn't quite hear. You should speak up more."

He shook his head. "Wasn't important." She frowned at him, but he quickly changed the subject to their task. "Where's the next frog?"

Jade had noted down all the locations, but honestly, she found she didn't need them. She remembered all of the coordinates almost instinctually. Maybe it was some of her space powers manifesting? "I know where."

"Alright, then let's get this Harley Davidson show on the road."

"Heehee." Jade made a motion as if preparing to ride an imaginary bike. "I guess you can hop on, then. Hope you don't mind riding bitch."

Dave's mouth hung open again for one second. "Again with the fucking wicked lines, Jade. I am seriously covered in so many burns thanks to you. I'm going to need medical attention."

She laughed loudly at that and started leading the way.

Once her laughter had died down, she got serious again. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Once this is all over - if we've made it through - will you take off your shades for me?"

There was silence on the other end for nearly a full minute as they walked. She just barely caught his soft reply when it came.

"Yeah. If we make it, I'll do that for you Jade."

END


End file.
